


Coping Mechanism [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of Coping Mechanism by accede (aka bedamn)<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:05:46</p><p>Coda to 2x13. Arthur, for the life of him, can't figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coping Mechanism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3850) by accede (aka bedamn). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9yk9i82pgdpyquamqak1t0nq3yqqbvh0.mp3) |  5.4 MB | 00:05:46  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
